1. Technical Field
Various embodiments relate to a semiconductor circuit, and more particularly, to a refresh signal generation circuit and a semiconductor device using the same.
2. Related Art
A semiconductor device including a volatile memory must necessarily perform a refresh operation in order to prevent loss of data stored in memory cells.
The refresh operation is periodically performed, and the cycle of the refresh operation may be determined to be the cycle of a refresh signal which appoints refresh timing.